1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sensor for measuring the temperature of a product heated in a microwave oven, comprising an elongate tubular body forming a protective armor, said body being adapted to pass through the wall of the oven so that its forward end reaches the product whose temperature is to be measured, and a heat-sensitive electrical component disposed at the forward end of the body and adapted to be connected to a temperature measurement electrical circuit by a cable which extends along the inside of the body.
The heat-sensitive electrical component may consist, for example, of a thermistor or a thermocouple the resistance of which varies as a function of temperature and which therefore influences the measurement circuit in such a way that it may be calibrated.
This measurement electrical circuit may naturally be adapted to interrupt heating automatically when the heat treatment of the product reaches the required extent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, heat sensors proposed until now feature at the forward end of the body an extension of the armor, of pointed shape, adapted to penetrate into the product, the more or less soft consistency of which lends itself to such penetration, but this does not permit precise measurement of the temperature by simple contact with the outside surface of a product having a rigid consistency which would make it difficult or impossible for the sensor to penetrate to the interior of the product.
Also, known sensors have the disadvantage of not reacting sufficiently rapidly when the temperature of a heated body varies suddenly.
An object of the present invention is a heat sensor for measuring the temperature of a product heated in a microwave oven which provides on the one hand for the precise measurement of temperature, using a sensor which is operative through simple contact with the surface of this product, and on the other hand for quick reaction to any variation in temperature.